


Highway To Heaven

by Giant_Gyeomie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Cock Warming, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie
Summary: It's Jaehyun's turn to pick what they do for date night. Somehow Johnny finds a way to blame Ten for his angel doing dirty things.





	Highway To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this. I'm proud of it. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Taeyong cleaned up the kitchen as he asked "so date night? You plan something romantic Johnny?" The taller man smiled "it's actually Jaehyun's turn to pick." Jaehyun came out his bedroom with messy brown hair all over the place still wearing his pajamas.

Johnny gently kissed his forehead "morning baby. Me and Taeyong made breakfast if you're hungry." Jaehyun just grunted and laid on Johnny. Taeyong smiled fondly "he's so chill. Ten's crazy and loud the moment his eyes open."

Ten yelled from his bedroom "fuck you I heard that!" "love you too babe." Jaehyun cuddled into Johnny wrapping his arms around Johnny's slim waist and mumbled something about date night. "hmm baby? I didn't catch that." Johnny softly murmured into Jaehyun's fluffy hair. Jaehyun looked up at Johnny with sleepy eyes still mumbling "wanna get food and drive to a beach or something?"

Taeyong hummed "it's a little cold for swimming Jae." Jaehyun nodded "Mmm I don't know then. I really wanna go for a good drive ya know?" Johnny ran his fingers through the slightly smaller mans hair before rubbin his back as he spoke "we can just drive around for a while if that's what you want baby." Jaehyun nodded happily and kissed Johnny's chin "love you." 

Jaehyun laid on Johnny for almost an hour before he mumbled something about taking a shower. Johnny just smiled as Jaehyun walked down the hall to their room. Ten flopped down next to Johnny "how's it going fat ass?" Johnny ruffled Ten's hair and laughed as the shorter boy pouted and yelled for Taeyong.

Jaehyun came out of the bathroom half an hour later dressed entirely in Johnny's clothes. "Ten leave my boyfriend alone." "but Jaehyun he fucked up my hair." Ten pouted looking up at Jaehyun who just smiled and sat on Johnny "hi." "hi baby. Ready to head out?" Jaehyun shook his head no and ran to Taeyong in the kitchen.

"Yongie can I borrow some condoms?" Jaehyun whispered softly slightly embarrassed to be asking Taeyong for condoms. Taeyong laughed fondly at how shy Jaehyun sounded "yes you know where I keep them. I've already told you that you could just take them Jae." Ten giggled and said "innocent little Jaehyun has sex?" Johnny laughed but seriously said "no we make sweet love.... Sometimes in your bed." Ten yelled for Taeyong as Jaehyun appeared in the living room again.

The youngest boy shyly asked "can we go Johnny?" Taeyong fondly said "don't come back sick. Have lots of fun." Jaehyun smiled waving at Taeyong "ok mom. See you later." Johnny kissed Jaehyun's forehead sweetly saying "let's go Jaehyunie." Ten whined loudly as Johnny and Jaehyun left.

Johnny offered to drive because Jaehyun still looked tired. "so baby where do you wanna drive too?" Jaehyun sleepily mumbled "that cliff Ten jumped off of two summers ago." Johnny smiled "ok baby. You can go to sleep if you want." Jaehyun nodded and pulled the blanket from the backseat so he wouldn't get cold.

Two hours later Johnny and Jaehyun were sitting on the hood of their car looking at the sky. "you wanna do anything baby?" Johnny asked while looking at the pretty pale blue sky. Jaehyun nervously looked at him "Mmm Ten was talking about something I wanna try." Johnny hummed "have you heard of cock warming?" 

Johnny nodded "yeah. Wanna try it now?" Jaehyun smiled shyly "out here?" "we can get in the car." They got in the backseat. Jaehyun sat on Johnny's lap gently rocking his hips against Johnny's thighs. He whimpered as he felt Johnny getting harder.

Johnny kissed him before they struggled to get their clothes off. Jaehyun smiled when he saw Johnny's cock spring free. He grabbed the lube from the glove box and prepped himself as best he could in the way too small backseat. He watched Johnny put a condom on and slowly stroke his cock. Jaehyun whined "Johnny." "come here baby." Jaehyun crawled over Johnny's cock and slowly sank down inch by inch. He gasped when Johnny bottomed out. The stretch always shocks him no matter how many times they've fucked or how well he's prepped.

"so big Johnny. Always so big." He laid his head on Johnny's shoulder moaning at the feeling of Johnny's large cock stretching him open. Johnny peppered kisses all over his faces and traced circles on his thighs. They sat silently for a while. Johnny trying his best to not thrust up into Jaehyun "this is nice isn't it Jae?" Jaehyun giggled and said "I could sleep like this." After a while Johnny could feel Jaehyun gently rocking his hips. He cooed "baby do you want more?" Jaehyun whined desperately "fuck me please." Johnny smiled and lifted Jaehyun a little bit before slamming up into him. 

Jaehyun groaned as his head hit the roof of the car. "oh sorry baby. Wanna lay down or something?" Jaehyun rolled his hips down "can we lay sideways? You always ummm it's better that way." Johnny pulled out of Jaehyun "anything you want Jaehyunie." The two very tall men maneuvered around so Johnny was laying against the seat and Jaehyun was in front of him with his back pressed tightly against Johnny's chest. Jaehyun whimpered when Johnny slowly pushed in going much deeper than before.

Jaehyun was sobbing loudly at every deep thrust of Johnny's hips. "am I hurting you baby?" Johnny asked worried if it was too much for Jaehyun. "n-no John-Johnny. 'm full so full." Johnny kissed his neck as started to pound into him with more force. Jaehyun whined louder than before "Johnny~" "let go whenever baby. I'm close too." Johnny used his free hand to stroke Jaehyun's already leaking cock. He stroked his boyfriend's cock in time with his thrusts slowing down when he felt that Jaehyun was close to coming. After what felt like hours of waiting the slightly smaller man came screaming Johnny's name over and over. Johnny followed soon after. He gently pulled out of Jaehyun and kissed him before stepping out the car tossing the condom somewhere and quickly putting his clothes back on. 

Jaehyun pouted sounding absolutely fucked out "Johnny 'm all sticky." Johnny smiled fondly looking at his sweaty cum covered boyfriend "I know baby gimme a second." Jaehyun was still pouting when Johnny got back in the backseat with the wet wipes from the glove box. Johnny cleaned his sticky boyfriend the best he could and helped him get dressed. "can we shower together?" Johnny kissed Jaehyun one more time before they drove home.

Halfway home Jaehyun smirked as he ran his hand up and down Johnny's thick thigh. "What are you thinking angel?" The brown haired boy didn't answer. He just grinned as he undid Johnny's jeans pulling his slightly hard cock out. Looking at the road ahead of them he stroked Johnny to full hardness. Teasing the head smirking when he head Johnny inhale deeply and stuttered out "a- angel I'm I'm driving."

Jaehyun hummed "I know. If you manage not to kill us in the next five mintues I'll blow you all the way home." He squeezed the base of Johnny's cock letting the older man know he was serious. 

Johnny gripped the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He spoke through gritted teeth "Ten's corrupting you."

Jaehyun chuckled taking off his seat belt getting on his knees and taking Johnny's whole cock down his throat in one go. 

The older man yelped and swerved a little to the left "fuck Jaehyun you can't just do that." The brown haired boy popped off Johnny's cock long enough to say don't kill us. He kept his promise and blew Johnny until they were home. He looked up at Johnny with wide innocent eyes as the older man parked and turn the car off.

Johnny hummed in question. In the most innocent voice Jaehyun could muster he said "cum on my face." Johnny choked on spit muttering "fuck." Before nodded rapidly. Jaehyun grinned happily before going back to giving Johnny the suck of his life not stopping until the older man was pulling his hair muttering "stop Jae."

Jaehyun closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out waiting patiently for Johnny to paint his face. Johnny groaned as he shot thick ropes of warm gooey cum on his boyfriend's beautiful face. "Wait stay there I wanna take a picture."

Jaehyun hummed not waiting to move and risk losing any of the cum on his face. Johnny took a handful of pictures before he put his cock away and grabbed the wet wipes to clean Jaehyun off. They sat there for a while looking at the pictures Johnny had taken. 

"I wanna make this my lockscreen. You look beautiful all messy like that baby." Johnny said smiling and his blushing boyfriend. 

Jaehyun slapped his chest "no. If Ten ever saw it he'd never let me live it down. Put in the private folder."

Johnny gasped in fake shock "you know about that?"

Jaehyun nodded proudly "I've put a few pictures in there for when you're gone. You didn't notice though."

The older man kissed the younger for what seemed like a life time before they pulled apart gasping for air. "Lets go shower Johnny."

The moment they open the door to their shared apartment with Ten and Taeyong they hear Ten screaming "no don't shoot! My hair will get wet!" Jaehyun giggled as Johnny yelled "we're home weirdos." Taeyong came running from his bedroom with a water gun "oh hey guys. Have a good time?" Jaehyun mumbled "sticky hungry and sleepy." Taeyong smiled fondly "go shower I'll heat you up some leftovers." Johnny asked "matching pajamas or just my shirt and boxers?" Jaehyun kissed Johnny "pajamas please? I love you." "love you more baby." 

Ten gagged "you two make me sick." Jaehyun pouted as Taeyong said "Tennie leave them alone." After their shower they dressed in matching flannel pajama's. The two of them took turns brushing each others hair stealing kisses all the while. Once done they all cuddled on the couchs eating leftovers and watching some Thai drama Ten insisted they'd all love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic.


End file.
